


Morning of the Cherry Blossoms

by Marianokasa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Best Teacher Ever, Character Death, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Crying, Fluff, Future, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Kind of AU, M/M, Married Couple, Memories, Moving On, One Shot, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Singing, Songfic, Spoilors Episode 24-25, Sweet, Tears, kiss, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: 365 days with their most beloved teacher has finally come to an end. Nagisa and Class 3-E can’t let go of the fact that he is gone, so they poured all of his emotions to one song of joy and sadness for the best teacher of that they ever had... Korosensei.Spoilers for Season Two, Episodes 24-25.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am finally back from the dead! Yay! Anyways, long story short, I have been so caught up with life lately, that I couldn't find the time to post anything, ANYTHING, at all. I had to take care of family, school life, people's drama, band, and relationships! But now that everything has finally settled down for me, I can finally pick up where I left off! And to kick off my return, I will be writing my favorite anime, Assassination Classroom! There is this one shot and a story that will be coming out today and tomorrow for my return to the fanfic community. Note that I am not done with my other stories yet, but I will have to put them on hold due to writer's block on them. Also, some of these will be on Wattpad too if anything happens! My Wattpad is Mariahikari18, and I am talking way too much! So moving on to the actual story notes:
> 
> Main Pairing: Nagisa X Karma  
> Song: Tabidachi no Uta  
> Note: Characters, Anime, Manga, Song and Lyrics aren’t mine.
> 
> This is a bit of an AU for the beginning and ending of episode 25, but the rest in the middle did happen. The song, Tabidachi no Uta, is really beautiful, so I thought of what if they all sang it for Korosensei? Thus, this one shot was made. I hope you guys enjoy it, I am so glad to be back, and I will see you all later!
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn6xwoegfuo
> 
> Be sure to play the song when it says so!

_Nagisa: Italic_

**Karma: Bold**

**_Karma and Nagisa: Both Bold and Italic_ **

3-E / Everyone: No Special Fonts

 

     It was the early morning after the night they were mourning him. In just one moment, their teacher was there, happy to see his students coming to him with relief and joy, then they all celebrated his first and last birthday, and the next was his final goodbye. There was so much that he left them; their own yearbooks that he created on his own, his congratulations for graduating on the chalkboard, and the memories of him. All of the students in 3-E couldn’t let go of his death, and it hurts each time when they think about it. As if his presence was still there, Nagisa felt a soft touch on his head, slowly waking up to look around him. He sees everyone, still in their military-like clothes, asleep, either on top of their yearbooks or leaning on their chairs. He gave a small smile when he sees their calm faces, and then he looked at the chalkboard where Korosenesi’s congratulations message was written. Quietly, the bluenette stood up and walked towards it. He took a piece of chalk and wrote down a small message on it, and left the room to go outside. The cherry blossoms were blooming and flowing in the wind, a sign of a new day. Nagisa sighed as he saw the anti-sensei knife that ended his teacher’s life stuck on the ground, pinning the tie that Korosensei used to wear. He closed his eyes for a moment, and looked up to the sky.

 

-Start playing Tabidachi no Uta-

 

_‘If you can hear me Sir, wherever you are, please… listen to this._ ** _This song is for you._** _’_ , Nagisa thought and started singing with a strong, elegant tone. Not knowing who is behind him, the rest of 3-E were looking at him with curiosity, surprised, and amazed at his voice.

 

 

_‘The wind is blowing_

_as if pushing my shoulder_

_Aa You said that_

_Now, the path I must take_

_is right beyond you_

 

_I almost lost hope in myself_

_You were the one_

_who lighted me a fire_

_Your words_

_Your ways of life_

_Forever, I won't forget them_

 

_Sakura sakura sakura,_

_Fall and flutter down_

 

_To completely end_

_Times we spent there_

_We'll fulfill our promises_

_We want to properly keep_

_our promises_

_Time of parting_

_We stand in front of a new path_

_Please give us a little more time_

_to think properly about our future_

_Song of departure’_

 

     A small break between the next verse came in, making it the perfect opportunity for Karma to join in. Nagisa turned around with a surprised look on his face, but still continued singing. The red haired wrapped an arm around the bluenette’s waist, and held hands with him. Both of them smiled as they sang together, looking at the knife on the soil.

 

**_‘The wind is blowing_ **

**_as if turning the album photo over_ **

**_Aa Every single thing was sparkling_ **

**_and looked so kind_ **

 

**_You were the one who understood us_ **

**_far better than anyone in this world_ **

**_Your lessons_ **

**_From now on and forever_ **

**_will be our guidepost_ **

 

_Sakura_ **sakura** **_sakura_** ,

**_Fall and flutter down’_ **

 

     The rest of the class came behind next to the pair in a curve, holding hands together, and singing with them in perfect unison. Although none of them were sobbing, there were tears slowly shedding from their eyes, and slowly falling from their cheeks.

 

‘Times we spent here

are endlessly overflowed with hope

We knew it, but without moving any steps

We kept staring into the sky

Time of parting

Thank you, we loved you so much

Your encouragement cheers

always push our back to move

Song of departure’

 

     Raising their heads to the clear blue sky, watching the petals of cherry blossoms twirl in a smooth, soft dance, the students smiled with tears streaming down their faces. They know that this song was heard by Korosensei, as they felt a presence of a calm touch on their hearts, asking to sing with all of their emotions out. Nagisa leaned in on Karma’s chest, changing from holding hands to hugging each other on the side, as the rest of the class swayed in time to the beat, singing with more power and elegancy to beautifully end the song.

 

‘Times we spent here

Inside that fading away school building

Precious friends

Teachers of life

All of them were right there

Time of parting

We'll graduate from this school

Instead of gratitude,

we'll be presenting this to you, our teacher

Song of departure’

 

     Letting the last note ring in the sky, the Class of 3-E hugged each other out of happiness and sadness while Nagisa and Karma gave a quick kiss and hugged each other. A sense of joy and calmness washed over all of them.

 

“He heard it… Our song.”, Nagisa says with a calm, happy tone in his voice.

 

“Yeah… He did.”, Karma replied with a soft, gentleness in his voice too.

 

“I’m sure he was proud of us.”

 

“Of course he was. After all… he was the one who got us to where we are.”

 

“… Yeah.”

 

     They watched with a smile as the blossoms flowed to the sky, creating a familiar face and smile above them. A sign, that despite a new day is here, and that everything will be different now, nothing will change their memories here, in the class of 3-E, the Assassination Classroom.

 

Extra:

 

-Seven years later-

 

     It was a week after his first day of teaching the class of 3-5. He was sitting in his bed with his Junior High Yearbook on his lap, looking through the photos of his time in 3-E. Each photo made him smile and think of the sad, happy, fun, and crazy times with the others. Looking back at it now, he was very glad that he met everyone there, especially his deceased teacher. Without them, he might not be who he is today.

 

“Oh? Is that our Junior High Yearbook you’re looking at?” A tall red-haired man asked him as he sat next to him on the bed. He played with the other’s blue hair, and leaned on his shoulder to get a better look at the pictures in the yearbook.

 

“Yeah, I was just looking back at the memories we made there Karma.”, The bluenette replied with a thin smile.

 

“Yeah… Heh, nothing’s changed these past few years. Right, Nagisa?” Karma questions him with a grin as he placed his left hand on top of Nagisa’s, gold rings wrapped around their left ring fingers. The shorter male nodded with a grin too.

 

“Right. Nothing at all.”

 

_‘Because even if you are physically gone, you are still here with all of us… In our hearts, our souls, and our bodies. We all miss you, and we all love you…_

 

**_Korosensei_ ** _.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you maybe wondering how did Nagisa and Karma's relationship came to be. Well that is something I may write about later on in the future, but to give you a time when they officially started dating was after episode 9 in season two. I might not write about that, BUT I will write about their wedding. Note that I didn't have Nagisa's hair cut in this story for the plan of how the wedding will be like. Again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you later!


End file.
